


Don't Want To Go To Bed Mad At You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [29]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Comfort, F/M, Fade to Black, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Infidelity, Middle of Everywhere Era, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac makes it his mission to find out why Avery is so angry.





	Don't Want To Go To Bed Mad At You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexgoesrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgoesrawr/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Song: Mad by Ne-Yo  
> Prompt: Cagamosis

Rolling his eyes as he stood in the bar in Nashville Zac did his best to ignore Avery and the glare she was giving him. Something that had been an all day thing really.

Ever since he had picked her up from the airport and now hours later as they stood in some bar with Paul McDonald and a few others her glare was only getting worse. Zac not sure what he had done wrong but whatever it was it had started long before this night and he wasn't exactly sure how to even fix it.

But he knew before the night was through he'd want to fix it. There was no way he wanted to go back to the hotel room with her and have her mad at him.

It would just ruin the whole reason they had this little secret evening planned here in Nashville. Avery telling her husband some lie about how she wanted to see her brothers perform at a surprise concert and of course the concert was his way of getting away from Kate.

Both of them for the night getting away from their unhappy marriages and indulging in their own secret desires. Desires which happened to be each other.

Had been that way since Avery was eighteen and even now years later they still gave in. Regardless of the fact that both of them were now married to other people.

It wasn't like they could ever marry. It would never be legal after all.

Leaning over into Avery, Zac did his best not to look suspicious to the people around them. Didn't want to give them any reason to doubt his relationship with his sister was anything more than a brother and sister one.

"Are you okay Avery?" he asked her softly not even surprised when her glare seemed to worsen. "Do you want me to buy you a drink? It may help take the stick out of your ass," he told her deciding to be blunt.

Sometimes the truth just helped instead of lying and the truth was he knew she was angry and he wanted her not to be.

Even if his words had probably done the opposite of that.

She was now probably even more angry than she had already been.

Avery rolled her eyes at his words though her glare did seem to lessen some. If only slightly.

Zac was no longer scared he was going to die via death glare by her now.

"No I don't want you to buy me a drink," she retorted with a shake of her head. "And even if you did it isn't like I could drink it," she muttered out her words making him look at her confused.

His confusion earning another eye roll and head shake from Avery.

"Just forget it Zac," she told him with a sigh. "I'm going to get an uber and go back to the hotel room so that you can have fun and I won't ruin it for you," she spoke and before he could even stop her she was walking away.

Zac just watching helplessly as she got lost in the crowd of people.

Heaving a sigh he just leaned against the bar he was standing at. Not sure what he had done to make Avery in a bad mood but knowing he had made it worse it seemed. He had really stuck his foot in it which was, well, it was just him.

He was always sticking his foot in bad situations and making them worse.

*****

Making it back to the hotel room that he was sharing with Avery, Zac slipped inside. Stopping in his tracks when he found Avery still awake, sitting on the bed and even in his slightly tipsy state he knew she had been crying. That she was still crying.

"Avery?" he questioned as he walked over to the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked though he knew she wasn't. She was upset at him and now she was crying.

More than likely because of him being such a blunt asshole to her at the bar. A part of him regretting that now and wishing that he could take that back.

Sadly he couldn't but still he did wish he could.

Avery looked up as she shook her head. "I'm far from okay," she confessed as she wiped at her eyes. "I...fuck Zac I found out I was pregnant before leaving Pittsburgh," she said and her words made Zac feel like his heart had stopped beating and that all breath had left his body.

They weren't what he was expecting to hear from her and maybe now he understood why she was moody today.

It had nothing to do with him at all and everything to do with her marriage because Zac knew if she was pregnant it wasn't his baby.

The last time they had sex was in November and surely if she had gotten pregnant then she'd have known around Christmas. She wouldn't just be finding out now.

"And that's why you've been moody all day?" Zac asked but he had a feeling he knew the answer to that question already.

It was indeed why she had been moody all day.

"Yeah," Avery confirmed as her voice cracked and all Zac could do in that moment was pull her into him. Letting her break down in his arms as a silence enveloped them.

Zac not sure what to say even if he could relate. He knew what it was like to have a baby with someone you didn't love.

He now had four children with Kate and he knew even before Shepherd that he hadn't loved her. Hell she didn't love him either. Not if the way she treated him was anything to go by.

Just like of course there was no way Avery loved her husband. He had just been the man their parents had forced upon his sister because they didn't like the other boy who she was with.

Not that Zac had liked him either but that was for different reasons. He'd never truly like anyone Avery was with.

He had never been stupid though because he had always known one day she'd marry someone else and settle down. Start a family with them.

Zac had just wanted her marriage to be happier than his own was.

When Avery moved away from his embrace to wipe at her eyes again Zac just watched her and again for the second time that night he felt helpless.

It was truly a feeling he hated.

"I'm sorry," Zac finally offered her because it was all he knew to say. His words making Avery laugh bitterly.

"So am I," Avery spoke sadly as she looked down at her still flat stomach. "Which is fucked because I always wanted children but I wanted them with a man I loved and I wanted to wait longer into a marriage before having them," she said with a shake of her head before looking up at Zac.

Zac hated the sad resignation he saw on her face but it was indeed a look he knew well. It was one he wore nine times out of ten too and maybe this moment just brought home why he and Avery had what they had.

Because they may have had shitty marriage situations that made them unhappy but at least they still had this which made them happier than their marriages did.

Without saying anything Zac just leaned in to kiss Avery on the lips. A kiss that they both knew would lead to more which was probably what they needed.

They both needed that comfort and love that only they could give each other via sex.


End file.
